


Purgatory's Monsters

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Breeding, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Pheromones, Pregnant Dean, Purgatory, Purgatory AU, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been sleeping, trying to catch some rest before continuing on, only to wake up wrapped in tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory's Monsters

Dean jerked and struggled in the monster’s hold, snarling in fury as it easily tore through his clothing and held him off the ground. “I’ll kill you!” the words were rough and angry as he tried to get out of the tentacles. “I’ll fucking kill you!”

He’d been sleeping, trying to catch some rest, before continuing on only to wake up wrapped in tentacles.

“Just wait until I get my knife. I’m going to cut every single one of your limbs off!”

It spread his legs further apart to the point where his muscles burned at the stretch and his arms were tightly held down against his sides. Dean could barely make out whatever it was that held him, the darkness of Purgatory preventing him from seeing it and a spike of true fear shot through him.

While he struggled and threatened it something sweet and tempting filled the air. The scent had his movements slowing and his breathing quickening as his cock slowly started to harden. Dean blinked in confusion, still trying to tug out of the thing’s hold, as his muscles relaxed and he went pliant against his will.

“ _What_?”

His eyes hooded and his lips parted as arousal started to build inside him. Dean’s mind began to feel foggy and he couldn’t focus as something slick rubbed against his hole. It pushed at him and started to sink inside with a very painful burn as it stretched his body beyond what it could handle.

A whimper escaped even as his body tried to shove down into the burn. He was torn between pain and need, shaking and gasping, as the pressure against his hole increased and something thick slowly worked inside him.

It hurt enough to cause tears to spill down his cheeks as it was forced inside him without preparation but something, whatever was clouding his ability to think, had him pushing towards it instead of trying to struggle away.

“Fuck.” He jerked and shuddered as it worked further and further inside him. Dean lost track of everything as his muscles and ass ached violently but everything else inside him screamed arousal and need.

Once the slick appendage was inside him, pressing up against his belly, it started to fuck him. His body moved with the force of the thrusts, his thighs shaking and chest rising and falling rapidly.

It fucked him single-mindedly, slick tentacle pumping in and out quickly, as Dean moaned and clenched around the thick tentacle. There was a wet, filthy sucking sound as its tentacle pounded up into him viciously. His moans echoed out into Purgatory, loud and unrestrained, as it continued to use him for what felt like hours before finally stilling.

Dean hung there in the air limply, hole spread obscenely wide around a huge tentacle, before he could feel something large, _an egg_ , pushing against his rim. His ass clenched down in desperation but the monster kept working its egg into Dean until it slipped past Dean’s rim and was deposited inside.

Another egg swiftly followed the first, shoving past Dean’s rim and filling him up. With each added egg Dean felt heavier and heavier, belly swelling with eggs and body now completely limp in its hold.

He wasn’t sure how many eggs it had managed to push into him, having lost track around ten, before something else started to fill the air as he was laid down on the cool grass. His body felt sensitive and ached, ass burning and stomach distended from all the eggs as he lay there whimpering in need.

Dean couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to at this point. He was thoroughly used, violated and filled, as he struggled not to sob with desperation and pain.

The sound of sticks snapping, leaves rustling and footsteps coming closer barely registered. He didn’t know that the tentacle monster had used its pheromones to attract other Purgatory monsters to fuck him in order to fertilize the eggs.

Dean could only lay there as his legs were spread open and a cock shoved its way inside his gaping hole, fucking viciously into him, as his back moved against the ground and he moaned brokenly. His fingers tugged at the strands of grass beneath him and his mouth fell open as he cried out.

A snarl escaped whatever was fucking him as it came inside him, fucking a few more times and slipping out. The next monster easily hauled him up, rolled him onto his hands and knees, before slamming into him from behind.

Its warm body draped over him as it fucked him harshly, panting against the back of his neck and cutting his sides with its sharp nails. Dean shoved back into it, mind still fuzzy from pheromones and the impossible to ignore need driving him, as a thick cock pounded into him.

His stomach, swollen with eggs, hung under him in a noticeable bulge that was anything but natural.

Balls slapped against Dean’s ass loudly as he struggled to maintain his position. Soon enough it was slamming inside, emptying its release and pulling out as come trailed after. His hole clenched and unclenched around nothing as his body still demanded more.

Dean wasn’t sure how long he was fucked or how many monsters but after awhile he could feel something moving inside him as his mind started to clear. His inner muscles fluttered around the thick cock fucking him roughly and Dean rebelled against the way his body had been pushing into the monster’s cock.

His strength was zapped and the monsters fucking him had little trouble manhandling him as they saw fit. Dean tried to move away as the things inside him moved against his insides but claws dug into his skin and held him in place easily.

There was a threatening snarl as the monster fucked him harder, holding him in place and slamming up into him. By now his belly was swollen with both the tentacle monster’s offspring and the multiple loads of come all of the various monsters had emptied into him.

Dean gritted his teeth as whatever it was shoved deep and something swelled inside him, pushing against his aching inner muscles, before he could actually feel the monster, _a werewolf_ judging by the knot, shooting its load into him in thick, hot ropes.

His face was shoved into the ground as it rutted up against his ass, grunting and growling, while continuously pumping its come into him.

Whatever was inside him continued to move around causing him to shudder and groan, muscles twitching and eyes clenching shut at the sensation. “Fuck.” He growled out wanting his weapon as more and more of the pheromone fog dissipated.

He was close to clearing his mind completely when that horrible sweet scent filled the air again and Dean could feel his focus slipping again.

“ _You son of a bitch_!” the last word was moaned brokenly as his cock started to harden once more with arousal. He pushed back into the monster inside him, hole fluttering around its knot, as more come shot into him.

Dean ended up sprawled out on his back once more after the knot had slipped free with another monster buried between his legs, snapping its hips forward quickly and harshly, as moans filled the air once more.

They fucked him greedily, viciously and without remorse as Dean laid there on Purgatory’s ground, covered in cuts and bruises and come, while monster after monster filled his ass as the creature with the tentacles waited patiently for its offspring to be born.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> As quite a few of you know I was doing a poll to see which of my fics had the most interest in readers wanting to see a continuation. Quite a few of you sent in votes (thank you SO MUCH) and I ended up with a surprising tie between several fics with another couple tied at second. 
> 
> Thanks again for voting and you can still vote on what other fics you'd like me to write another continuation for.
> 
> Click on [ this poll ](https://goo.gl/ZgT22J) to suggest titles.
> 
> Click on [ this poll](https://goo.gl/xaT8ms) to vote for the current top requests.


End file.
